Currently, mobile electronic products have become an essential part of people's lives, and the display quality of these mobile electronic products is increasingly demanded. Due to an oversize chromatic aberration, i.e., a difference between visual color temperatures occurring when white images are displayed by the electronic products in an identical batch, the requirements on chromaticity uniformity are increasingly demanded by manufacturers. Usually, in the case of manufacturing a backlight source, i.e., a light-emitting diode (LED) lamp, for a liquid crystal display device, color gamut of an LED is relatively large. In the case that merely the LEDs with one color temperature range are used for manufacturing the backlight source and the other LEDs with the other color temperature ranges are discarded, it is able to meet the requirements on the color gamut, but the production cost will increase significantly and the yield thereof will decrease. Hence, the LED lamps with two or more color temperature ranges may be arranged in a certain manner so as to form a light strip of an identical backlight source. Based on a principle of color mixing, the chromaticity and brightness may be converted into X, Y and Z values, i.e., tristimulus values, and these values may then be added linearly and converted into the final chromaticity and brightness, so as to narrow the color temperature range of the mixed LED lamps, thereby to meet the requirements on the chromaticity uniformity. In addition, it is able to improve the utilization of the LEDs, thereby to significantly reduce the production cost of the LED lamp.
The color gamut of the liquid crystal display device is adjusted substantially by adjusting the chromaticity of a color filter. However, the light transmittance of the liquid crystal display device may be adversely affected by such an adjustment method. In addition, the adjustment may take a relatively long time period, so the production efficiency may be adversely affected.
Hence, there is an urgent need in the art to adjust the color gamut of the liquid crystal display device using the backlight source having the LED lamps with several color temperature ranges.